GCC
GNU Compiler Collection (обычно используется сокращение GCC) — набор компиляторов для различных языков программирования, разработанный в рамках проекта GNU. GCC является свободным программным обеспечением, распространяется фондом свободного программного обеспечения (FSF) на условиях GNU GPL и GNU LGPL и является ключевым компонентом GNU toolchain. Он используется как стандартный компилятор для свободных Unix-подобных операционных систем, и в нескольких проприетарных операционных системах, в том числе Apple Mac OS X. Изначально названный GNU C Compiler, он поддерживал только язык C. Позднее, GCC был расширен для компиляции исходных кодов на таких языках программирования как C++, Objective-C, Java, Fortran, и Ada. Обзор Начало GCC было положено Ричардом Столлмэном, который реализовал первый вариант GCC в 1985 на нестандартном и непереносимом диалекте языка Паскаль; позднее компилятор был переписан на языке Си Леонардом Тауэром ( ) и Р. Столлмэном, и выпущен в 1987Tower, Leonard (1987) «GNU C compiler beta test release,» comp.lang.misc USENET newsgroup; see also http://gcc.gnu.org/releases.html#timeline как компилятор для проекта GNU, который сам по себе являлся свободным программным обеспечением. Разработка GCC курируется Free Software Foundation.Stallman, Richard M. (2001) «Contributors to GCC,» in [http://gcc.gnu.org/onlinedocs/gcc-2.95.3/gcc.html#SEC_Top Using and Porting the GNU Compiler Collection (GCC)] for gcc version 2.95 (Cambridge, Mass.: Free Software Foundation) В настоящее время GCC поддерживается группой программистов со всего мира. GCC является лидером по количеству процессоров и операционных систем, которые он поддерживает. Будучи официальным компилятором системы GNU, включая варианты системы, построенные на ядре Linux (GNU/Linux), GCC также является главным компилятором для сборки ряда других операционных систем, среди них: различные варианты BSD, Mac OS X, NeXTSTEP и BeOS. GCC часто выбирается для разработки программного обеспечения, которое должно работать на большом числе различных аппаратных платформ. Различия между «родными» для каждой из аппаратных платформ компиляторами приводят к трудностям при разработке кода, который бы корректно компилировался разными компиляторами, а кроме того, при использовании различных компиляторов сильно усложняются сборочные скрипты, которые должны собирать ПО для всех аппаратных платформ. При использовании GCC для компиляции кода под разные платформы будет использован один и тот же синтаксический анализатор. Поэтому если удалось собрать программу для одной из целевых платформ, то велика вероятность, что программа нормально соберётся и для других платформ. Языки В версии 4.1.1 (выпущенной 24 мая, 2006), стандартный компилятор включал в себя front-end’ы для: * Ada (GCC для Ada aka GNAT) * C * C++ (GCC для C++ aka G++) * Fortran (GCC для Fortran aka GFortran) * Java (GCC для Java aka GCJ) * Objective-C * Objective-C++ Front end для CHILL был добавлен ранее, но из-за недостаточной поддержки был исключен из набора. До релиза версии 4.0 front-end’ом для Fortran был G77, который поддерживал лишь Fortran 77. В новых версиях G77 был исключён в пользу нового GFortran frontend который поддерживает Fortran 95. Так же существуют front-end’ы для Pascal, D, Modula-2, Modula-3, Mercury, VHDL и PL/I. Архитектуры Список поддерживаемых GCC (для версии 4.1) процессоров включает в себя: * Alpha * ARM * Atmel AVR * Blackfin * H8/300 * System/370, System/390 * IA-32 (x86) и x86-64) * IA-64 в том числе и «Itanium» * Motorola 68000 * Motorola 88000 * MIPS * MSP430 Texas Instruments * PA-RISC * PDP-11 * PowerPC * SuperH * HC12 * SPARC * VAX * семейство Renesas R8C/M16C/M32C * семейство MorphoSys Список менее известных процессоров, поддерживаемых в стандартном релизе, включает в себя A29K, ARC, C4x, CRIS, D30V, DSP16xx, FR-30, FR-V, Intel i960, IP2000, M32R, 68HC11, MCORE, MMIX, MN10200, MN10300, NS32K, ROMP, Stormy16, V850, и Xtensa. Расширенный набор процессоров, таких как D10V, PDP-10, MicroBlaze, MSP430 и Z8000, поддерживаются версиями GCC, поддержкой которых занимаются сторонние организации (не FSF). Структура Внешний интерфейс GCC является стандартом для компиляторов на платформе Unix. Пользователь вызывает управляющую программу, которая называется gcc. Она интерпретирует аргументы командной строки, определяет и запускает для каждого входного файла свои компиляторы нужного языка, запускает, если необходимо, ассемблер и компоновщик. Компилятор каждого языка является отдельной программой, которая получает исходный текст и порождает вывод на языке ассемблера. Все компиляторы имеют общую внутреннюю структуру: front end, который производит синтаксический разбор и порождает абстрактное синтаксическое дерево, и back end, который конвертирует дерево в Register Transfer Language (RTL), выполняет различные оптимизации, затем порождает программу на языке ассемблера, используя архитектурно-зависимое сопоставление с образцом. GCC почти полностью написан на Си, хотя значительная часть front-end для Ады написана на Ада. Отладка программ, скомпилированных с помощью GCC Главным инструментом для отладки программ, скомпилированных с помощью GCC, является GNU Debugger (gdb). Существуют также узкоспециализированные средства для отладки: * Valgrind для поиска утечек памяти * GNU Profiler (gprof) используется для того, чтобы определить, сколько времени уходит на выполнение той или иной части программы, как часто вызываются те или иные процедуры; для использования gprof необходимо компилировать программу со специальными опциями для включения «профилирования». См. также * LLVM, * MinGW, * Cygwin. Ссылки * Домашняя страница GCC * Руководство по GCC версии 4.1 * Руководство по GCC версии 4.0 * Руководство по GCC версии 3.4.6 * Building and Testing gcc/glibc cross toolchains * GCC Wiki * GCC Forum — hosted by Nabble archiving all gcc mailing lists into a searchable forum. * From Source to Binary: The Inner Workings of GCC Overview and explanation of gcc’s internal structure in Red Hat Magazine * GCC for MVS 3.8, MVS/XA, OS/390 (z/OS) * Dev-C++ — интегрированная среда, включающая в себя компилятор MinGW Категория:Компиляторы